Ananda Ceruzzi
Dr. Ananda Margarethe Ceruzzi (nee Ciccioni) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She is played on a recurring basis by actress Ana Alicia, best known for her roles of Alicia Nieves on Ryan's Hope and her more famous role of conniving Melissa Agretti on the prime time soap, Falcon Crest. She is one of the most polished women in Boston, given her status as a doctor, but beneath the surface, she is a Italian spitfire and a mischievous woman. However, her dedication to her patients and her fantastic bedside manner as a doctor is absolutely above reproach. Dr. Ananda Ceruzzi knows her way through a doctor's often harried schedule. Born in New York's famed Little Italy section, Ananda Ciccioni had always dreamed of being a doctor, ever since she had been a child. She worked hard, especially after her parents death, spending most of her life working in various functions at hospitals all over Manhattan, most notably at Lenox Hill Hospital. She had been raised by her older brother, John. When he unwisely got married, he was ordered to choose between his new wife and his sister. His wife won out and she spitefully and, not bothering to hide her glee, threw her sister in-law out of the apartment she had grown up in. John holds a grudge against his ex-wife for that bit of nastiness to this very day. When she finally left her husband after trying to wipe him out financially, Ananda had the last word against the wicked woman. She ripped into her former sister in-law, telling her exactly what she thought of her. John then annulled the marriage and sued the woman for his money, which he got back. In a reversal of what she did to Ananda, he kicked his ex-wife out, with relish! He never remarried. John and Ananda were each other's support system, through their years of her going to medical school at Columbia. She graduated and went into residency at Bellevue, despite her affinity for working at Lenox Hill Hospital. She focused on General practice, which was the best she could do. Her first posting was at Massachusetts General Hospital. While there, she met a doctor named Pietro Ceruzzi, and after several months, they fell in love. At first, she wasn't sure of marriage, but they were married while she was still in medical school in New York. They were married for twenty four years until he died of COPD. John came to her aid and helped her through her husband's death. After his death, Ananda threw herself into her work, and she excelled. Because of her work, she's never wanted to remarry. She is close friends with the Harpers, whom she works with in an advisory capacity with Dr. Alicia Mannington. She maintains an excellent bedside manner, although she really can be stubborn and also very mischievous and a spitfire, but in a good way. Among other talents, she is also a fantastic cook. Her cooking has won her rave reviews (she's placed third in a Pillsbury Bake Off some years ago) and she's gained friends all over the city. Category:Characters Category:Medical characters Category:Associates of the Harper family